The Satchel
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Turbulence causes Spencers satchel to fall over and spill on the flight. Emily picks the stuff up, and finds something that surprises them all. P.S. I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Criminal Minds. This idea wouldn't leave my head. I couldn't find Emily's middle name, so I made that part up. Enjoy.**_

 **The Satchel**

The BAU team was settled in for a long flight to California. Made even longer by the fact that they'd just finished up a case in Maine. They'd already discussed the new case, and had separated to relax for the rest of the flight. Rossi was reading. JJ, Derek, Emily, and Hotch were playing cards, while Spencer napped. The Plane hit a bump of turbulence, and Reid's bag spilled out from its place on the floor. "Oh no." Emily said as she got up to collect the scattered items for the still slumbering man.

She didn't pay much attention to what she was picking up until her fingers wrapped around a little black velvet box. Her free hand went to cover her mouth as they hit another patch of turbulence. "What the-." The young Dr. Reid began as he sat up and began looking around him. When his eyes fell on Emily and what she held in her hand, his widened. "Where did you get that?"

"The turbulence knocked your bag over and this fell out." Neither realized the team were all watching them. "What is this Spence?"

"It's an anniversary present." He replied.

She looked down at the box. "May I?"

"Uh.. sure."

JJ came over as Emily opened the box and looked inside. "Aww Spence its gorgeous. Who's it for?"

Her question was ignored however as Spencer kept his eyes on Emily, whose eyes were completely transfixed by the engagement ring that was sitting in her hand. "Is this-?"

"That's an engagement ring." Derek said when he came over to see what the fuss was about.

Spencer slid off of the bench onto the floor so he was crouched in front of Emily, and he took hold of her empty hand. "Emily, I made reservations at your favorite restaurant, spoke to your father, and planned everything down to the last detail to make my proposal as romantic as possible. Since nothing in our lives ever works out the way we plan it, I should have expected something to come up." JJ gasped when he said proposal and was looking between them, trying to Figure out when they'd gotten together. "Since the cat is out of the bag, now seems as good a time as ever.." he hesitated as the nerves finally hit him. "Emily Eleanora Prentiss, will you marry me?"

Spencer realized someone had called Garcia when he heard her squeal in the back ground, but he was too focused on Emily to care. He was starting to get worried, when she snapped out of her shock and yelled, "yes!"

Spencer pulled her into a jubilant kiss, before pulling away to put the ring on her finger. "I love you so much Em."

"And I love you Spence."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Spencer was sitting in the waiting room, hands twisted into his hair as his elbows sat on his knees. His ring was visibly glinting in his hair. "She has to be okay."

The team was all around him. They'd just went after Doyle, and Emily was having emergency surgery to try and save her life. "Spence-."

"She was the only good thing I've ever had. She can't die. I can't live without her."

JJ got up to go and see if they could tell them anything yet. "I'll be right back."

"Emily hasn't said anything yet, but she's pregnant. Not very far along, but she was so happy when we found out." The teams hearts were breaking for him. He had found someone who didn't think he was a freak for knowing all that he did. Someone who complimented him, and was happy just to be with him. After he had proposed on the plane, and they'd finished their case in California, the team had driven to Vegas. Emily's mom was able to pick up Spencer's mom so she could be at the wedding. When Strauss found out she was furious. Demanded one of them turned in their resignation, then rescinded the order when she had a letter of resignation from Every member of the team, including Garcia. The door opened and Spencer looked up and saw a sobbing JJ standing beside the doctor.

"Mr. Reid." The doctor began.

But Spencer interrupted. "Can I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We did the best we could, but unfortunately due to complications with the internal bleeds we lost her. You should be able to see her in about an hour."

Spencer broke down. "She can't be dead."

 _It wasn't long after Emily joined the team that she and Spencer started dating. "Spencer, do you maybe want to get coffee tomorrow morning before work?"_

" _Are you sure?" He started to ask but the look on her face answered it for her._

" _Of course I'm sure Spencer." At his hesitation she took a couple of steps back, "well whatever you decide, just let me know."_

" _I'd love to."_

 _She became his rock through his recovery from Dilaudid. Went to rehab with him when he didn't want to go alone. That was when he knew he wanted to marry her. So he'd had Garcia find her fathers address, told the team he was going to visit his mom for a few days, and flew out to ask her fathers permission to marry his daughter. He'd waited for the perfect moment, which ended up being on the plane._

"Spencer." JJ called, crouching down in front of him.

"JJ, what am I going to do now?"

She just pulled him tight against her. Wishing she could tell him that it would be all right, that she could tell him that Emily was alive, and going undercover.

JJ had a lot of things that she wished she could tell him at that moment. But she knew all she could say was, "I don't know."


End file.
